


Incognito Can Lead to Grumpiness

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen walks in to work one day and finds a strange sight. What could it possibly be? Note: I really don't even know if this story makes sense; it's just an odd drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito Can Lead to Grumpiness

 

'Ianto? What the hell are you doing, you incognito tea boy?' Owen asked. Ianto, who had his back to him, didn't respond. _Hello? Earth to tea boy! I'm suffering from coffee deprivation and you know what happens when I don't get my coffee._

Finally, after what seemed like ages but was in fact only a few seconds, Ianto swiveled around - and gracefully at that.

'The name's Jones, Ianto Jones.' As he turned around Owen could see Ianto was well dressed- in his usual suit, but today it was extra crisp. Owen also noticed he had slicked his hair back, just a bit, and was wearing a dark red tie.

'Who put you up to it this time? It was Jack, wasn't it?' Owen said with a mocking tone.

'That information is confidential.' Jones replied, staring into Owen's eyes. 'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.' He looked at Owen sternly, giving no indication of breaking his role.

'Stop being so bloody irreverent,' Owen said, guffawing.

'I'm not.' He interrupted, giving his team mate an unruly glance.

'And I didn't mean for that to be facetious,' Ianto continued. There was a long silence, which eventually, Owen broke.

'James Bond doesn't wear vermillion ties, tea boy!' Owen stated sullenly. _And he wasn't a tea boy either._

'Tosh said it would look good on me. She said red is my optimum colour.' he conceded, not bothering to keep up his Bond incognito any longer.

'Oh, did you make a new little friend, tea boy?' Owen snickered; he didn't care if he was being brazen, he already had an infamous reputation anyway. But, before Owen could reply, he heard a familiar feminine voice behind him.

'Owen, stop being so harsh! He already has to deal with your daily caffeine deprivation; he shouldn't have to deal with more of your rude comments!'

'No, it's alright, Tosh, I can handle it.' _Ha, stupid tea boy._

'No, Ianto, don't be such a martyr; it's his fault, not yours!'

Owen, who was finally going to urge Ianto to make some coffee, decided against it. _He'll probably just give me decaf anyway _he mused.

An awkward silence filled the hub until, to Owen's advantage, his boss called down for Ianto from his office, leaving him and Tosh alone.

'Ianto! Could you be any slower?' Jack bellowed once more, obviously getting inpatient, as Ianto left the room.

'I'm coming. I'm coming!' Ianto murmured under his breath.

When Tosh was sure Ianto had gone, she spoke up.

'Stop looking so glum! It's not like the world's ending, is it? It's not hard to be kind to him once or twice." Tosh continued in answer to Owen's grumble. Tosh urged closer to Owen and placed her hand on his shoulder. Noticing that he didn't flinch, she started again.

'Why do you alienate him?' Noticing no response from Owen, she slipped her hand off his shoulder and shuffled around to face him.

'Listen to me, Owen. It's crucial that you listen to me!' Tosh couldn't't understand why Owen was being so obtuse, and she couldn't't take it any longer.

Sighing, Tosh left Owen standing there, staring into space; she didn't't even know if he noticed that she'd left. While Tosh was exiting the room, Gwen, not even noticing her, clattered across the room to Owen.

'What the hell are you doing Owen?' she questioned loudly. Tosh chuckled to herself and walked out of the hub; this was going to be a long day.

 

 


End file.
